ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rulings (Season 1)
Rulings The nametag game is a turn-based game, which revolves around the rolling of dice. This page is dedicated to the basics of playing, as well as specific conditions for group play, boss battles and particular dice rolls. Basics (1x1) The game begins when two players initiate Name Tag combat with each other. Speed Phase First, both players roll a single D6 (six-sided die) to determine which player goes first. The number that the players roll is added to the Speed stat on their respective nametags. Whoever has the higher number then gets to make their attack first. Move on to the Attack Phase. Attack Phase The winner of the speed roll then rolls the D6, and adds his/her Attack stat to the number that s/he rolled. The other player then rolls his/her own D6 in an effort to defend, and adds the number rolled to the Defense stat. If the attacker's number (D6 + Attack stat) is greater than the defender's number (D6 + Defense stat), then the attacker successfully attacks. The attacker rolls D6, and that number is the amount of damage that the defender takes. This number is then subtracted from their health. Move on to the Counter-Attack Phase. If the attacker's number (D6 + Attack stat) is less than the defender's number (D6 + Defense stat), then the defender has successfully blocked the attack. Move on to the Counter-Attack Phase. Counter-Attack Phase It is now turn for the player who was previously the defender to attack. Repeat the steps of the Attack Phase, except with rolls reversed (switch defending and attacking players). Once both players have had a chance to attack (assuming that no items have been used to alter this), the turn is now over. The Speed Phase begins again, and players continue to go through these phases until a player's HP has been reduced to 0. Items Items are dropped when players defeat bosses. Players can equip only one item per battle, and use it as many times per battle as denoted in the item description. Items may only be used on the equipped player's turn, unless the item states otherwise. The description of the item should also specify the exact effect of the item. Players may change what item they have equipped between battles. Players may also trade items with other players if they so choose. You can use an item and your class abilities at the same time. Please inquire with an Activities Coordinator for questions about specific item wordings and rulings. Group Play The rules for group play are similar to 1x1 play. All players will roll for speed, and all will have a chance to defend and attack before the turn restarts. There are only select differences, as noted below. Speed Phase If a group of two people or more is involved in a battle (whether it be against another group, boss, or a single player), their group is considered a single entity for the speed round. This means that if one of the groupmembers from one group wins the overall speed roll on the Speed Phase, then the entire group will get to go first before the other group (or boss, or single player). Items There may only be one type of item per group, per battle on the field. Examples: GOOD: Player 1 has Fire Armor equipped + Player 2 has Tesla Coil equipped + Player 3 has Twinblades equipped + Player 4 has Snowball equipped BAD: Player 1 has Fire Armor equipped + Player 2 has Tesla Coil equipped + Player 3 has Twinblades equipped + Player 4 has Fire Armor equipped In the second situation, Player 1 or 4 would have to equip a different item before beginning their battle, because there cannot be two items of the same name on the field (per group). Players can trade items amongst themselves so as to better arm themselves for battle. If a player does not have an item unique to their side of the field (and their group is unable to arm them), they will be forced to go without an item for the duration of the battle. Dice Rolls Ties If players roll their dice and the resulting number (die roll + stat number) is a tie, the players must reroll to break the tie. Rounding When dividing by half due to the effect of an item or ability, players must always round down unless the item or ability claims otherwise. Leveling Up Leveling up is how players can increase their stats throughout the course of the workshop. Every even level, the player gains 1 Health Point. Every odd level, the player gains a bonus to a single stat (Attack, Defense, or Speed). There are three ways that students can level up during the course of ProjectFUN: Coming to Activities Every day after ProjectFUN workshops end at 5:00, there are after-workshop activities that students can attend. If a student signs in at these workshops, they are able to level-up either at the workshop itself or at the lunchtime period the day after the activity takes place. Defeating Bosses As of 8/30/12, there is a new ruling on Boss Battle Experience! Players will always level up from defeating a boss that is in their level range, regardless of how the number of bosses they have previously defeated. The chart above denotes the suggested level range for players who wish to battle bosses. Player groups within the appropriate range will receive full rewards (experience and items) for defeating bosses. Groups may have up to one ''player who is outside of the level range. That person does not receive experience from the battle. There is a chance they get the item, if they roll a 5 or a 6 on a loot roll. Bosses no longer have a restriction on the amount of times that they can be battled, but as usual, they may refuse to battle if they feel like they are being farmed. Officiated PVP Battles During lunchtime, players may sign up on the PVP sign-up sheet for a chance to gain a level by battling their fellow students. A group of up to four may join against another group, or single battles may occur. 'These matches must be overseen by an Activities Coordinator or they do not count'. However, players may play as many unofficial PVP battles as they want with no risk of blocking PVP EXP; all participants will receive candy for these battles. Players are restricted to one officiated PVP Battle for experience per day. This means that the winner(s) of the rounds gain a level and are locked out of further PVP Battle experience for the day, and the loser(s) do not, and are locked out of getting PVP Battle experience for the day. This doesn't ''affect other kinds of experience: players will still be able to come to after-workshop activities for a level, or vanquish bosses. There may be any combination of players in these PVP rounds; players may choose to go solo against a single opponent or group up to take on another team. A high-leveled player versus a group of low-leveled characters is also allowed, so long as it is deemed fair. If you are level 15, it would not be fair to fight four level 1 players, but it would be fair for you to fight a level 6 and two level 4 players. A good way to calculate is to see if all your opponents' levels combined are within 4 levels of your group's combined level. If you do attempt an unfair battle for PvP, it is likely you will be refused the level and barred from doing anymore PvP for the rest of the day.